Talk:Phone Guy/@comment-92.24.100.239-20141114120639
Super long post on the way that's somewhat in the wrong place, but here's my theory on the events. Phone Guy was one of the guards at the initial Freddy Fazbears Diner, where the bite of '87 occurred, after Foxy's servos went nuts for some reason and he bit someone (could be a kid or a guard, but we can presume it wasn't PG). This in turn, caused an investigation and eventually the Diner was shut down. This happened early in 1987. After a few months, Fazbear Inc. decide to open a new restaurant with new animatronics, as they needed to show that the incident in the old restaurant would never occur again. The first night guard, who will be hereon referred to as Bob (because why not?), encountered the weird goings on where the new animatronics (and the old ones too, as they tried to fit the old ones with the same coding as the new ones) begin to roam around and don't recognise him as a human at night, try to stuff him into a costume, blah blah blah. Bob avoids death very narrowly on the 5th night, having been found by one of the animatronics and them stuffing him into a suit. Luckily for him, this suit is the spare Golden Freddy suit, which doesn't have the crossbeams and wires like the others that would kill him. After this, he pleads with the owners to let him move to the day shift (which is originally taken by who we can assume to be Phone Guy, which leaves him to take on the role as head guard who advises the others, but I have a feeling he has a deeper role in the organisation than just a guard), which they oblige. This leads them to employ the guard that you play as in FNAF2, Jeremy. Phone Guy lets him know about how the animatronics are going a little weird, as we already know. However, unbeknownst to Jeremy or any of the employees of the restaurant, Bob remains in the Golden Freddy suit overnight, hidden out of view of the cameras. (because he knows the blind spots, having worked the night shift before hand. Hiding in the suit keeps him safe from the other animatronics). This is why we see someone in a costume in the first cutscene, with the animatronics unaware of his presence. Bob has been driven insane by his time at Freddy's, and being stuffed into the costume by an animatronic leads his broken mind to believe that he is actually one of the animatronics, trying to kill people. On the second day, Bob doesn't turn up for his shift, instead being still in the Golden Freddy costume. He uses this position of trust to lure FOUR (the fifth one comes later) children behind the stage, and traps them there until he has the chance to kill them and stuff them into suits, similar to how the animatronics try to kill him. During this time, Foxy finds the children and attempts to entertain them, not knowing the ulterior motive behind Bob's actions, and witnesses Bob kill the children. I assume the killing actually take place just after closing time, or some point around 1AM, but this is just to support further points, I could be mistaken. Foxy now leaves, slightly confused, and takes his role on night 2 of stalking down the central hall to get to Jeremy. Sometime during this, the Puppet stumbles across the dead children, and attempts to give them gifts, believing that they are sad and that he can make them happy again. This doesn't work, so instead he tries to 'give them life', putting them inside some of the costumes. He also sees through Bob's disguise as Golden Freddy, and blames him for the deaths of the children. The Puppet recognises him as a threat but doesn't kill him due to Jeremy's success at keeping it in the Prize Corner. On the third day, this is when the rumours begin that children have gone missing/been killed in the new place, which becomes big news due to the restaurants previous reputation. Bob again doesn't turn up for work, being in the Golden Freddy costume. During the day, the animatronics begins to become suspicious of his existence, and one even comes close to attacking him, before he tampers with them and breaks the facial recognition system so it will not recognise him, making him safe again. This is not properly noticed until day 4, maybe this happened near the end of day so nobody realised. Night 3 occurs normally, with Phone Guy informing Jeremy of the rumours but telling him to take no heed of them. Bob spends the entire third night and fourth day in the costume, and during night 4, Phone Guy informs Jeremy of the investigation. Both Jeremy and Bob survive the night, but the Puppet spends a lot of time staring directly at Bob in the GF suit, unable to recognise him but associating him with something bad. Sometime during day 5, the police put the dots together about Bob committing the crime, but are unable to find him, and don't have the correct warrants to search the place entirely, instead locking down the place, trapping Bob inside the building. Bob's position becomes 'available' as a result of their finding out about him. (I'm almost done now, I'm sorry :p) Before Jeremy is able to leave after night 5, Bob intercepts him, ensuring that he returns for night 6. Day 6 is when the restaurant is closed down, having created a serial killer in the first 2 weeks, having previous reputation, and having weird free-roaming, aggressive animatronics that were acting strange around adults. This is why Golden Freddy becomes active during night 6. It is not actually an animatronic, but Bob in Golden Freddy's costume attempting to kill him, and frame him for the murders. Bob's plan fails however, and Jeremy escapes to begin his day shift on Sunday. During this shift, Freddy is entertaining the kids and giving them cake while Jeremy watches. At some point during this, Bob kills a fifth and final child, and this is blamed on Jeremy. Bob escapes, having stuffed the fifth and final child into the Golden Freddy Costume. The animatronics in the first games still remember this incident, but are not fully coded to do it. As such, all they attempt to do is kill anybody who is in the Pizzeria at night. Phone Guy is on night shift the week before Mike Schmidt is, and does a bad job during his 4th night. He manages to escape initially from being caught in The Office, and runs to the Maintenance Room, where he hides in one of the costumes, recording his final message for Mike. The Animatronics become enraged at this, due to the five murders previously, and all 4 collaborate, Foxy smashing the door, Chica/Bonnie rasping and moaning, and Freddy playing his tune, before they kill him, inside the Golden Freddy Costume. This explains GFs existence in the first game, as well as the 'slumped over position as if he were dead'. I took into consideration the minigames and cutscenes that occur, and this is my interpretation of the events of the 2 weeks of the second restaurant, the bite of '87, and the death of phone guy. Hope somebody takes the time to read this :p Wow, that took long.